


A Breakfast of Champions

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Natasha poked Tony’s arm lightly with her fork. “You will not fail. And even if you do… Steve will eat it anyways. He’s so smitten, he’ll eat anything you make for him, no matter how bad, and tell you it’s good.”Tony huffed. “No he won’t. I know he likes me, but not even Steve would go that far-”Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?”





	A Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/gifts).



> This was for the 2018 Fandom Stocking - I hope you like it! <3

“So, what do you think?”

Natasha chewed slowly, her face trying not to give anything away as she tried to find the right words. Tony narrowed his eyes as he watched her face carefully for any sort of tell. Natasha was well known as the Black Widow for a reason, and was well practiced in maintaining a strong poker face. Unfortunately in this case, she couldn’t hold back a cough. “It’s…interesting.”

Tony scowled. “That’s what people say when it’s awful.”

“…it’s not  _that_  awful.”

Tony groaned, and tossed the rest of the stack of the half-burned pancakes into the garbage. He slumped over the table, still half-covered in an explosion of flour “I give up.”

Natasha hummed as she poked at at the terrifyingly hard pancakes on her plate. “This was…tragic, but not all is lost. I can teach you a simpler dish.”

Tony tilted his head. “…so what you’re saying is, you can teach me an even easier dish to fail at?”

Natasha poked Tony’s arm lightly with her fork. “You will not fail. And even if you do… Steve will eat it anyways. He’s so smitten, he’ll eat anything you make for him, no matter how bad, and tell you it’s good.”

Tony huffed. “No he won’t. I know he likes me, but not even Steve would go that far-”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?”

Before Tony could protest, Natasha tossed her half-eaten pancake into the garbage and grabbed a clean fork from the drawer. She drizzled a heaping pour of maple syrup onto her remaining pancakes before poking her head out into the common room.

“Steve! Tony’s made you some pancakes!”

“What the fuck Nat- do you actually want to _kill him_?”

Natasha rolled her eyes “I’m sure the _super soldier_ will survive a few burned pancakes.”

Steve beamed at them as he walked through the door, immediately accepting the plate and fork from Natasha with a smile. “Thanks Nat! And thanks Tony! These look…great!”

Tony stared at Steve incredulously. “…you’re serious right now.”

Steve stuffed a giant, very obviously burned piece of  pancake into his mouth. Tony and Natasha stared him down, and watched as the corner of his eye twitched. He kept the smile on his face while crunching down. “That was very…different honey, thank you.”

Tony swiped the plate and fork from Steve, hugging it to his chest in horror. “Don’t do this to yourself for my sake.”

Steve gently tugged the plate away from Tony and placed it down onto the table. Ignoring the maple syrup stains on Tony’s apron, Steve wrapped Tony in his arms. “I will eat anything you make for me sweetheart, because you did your best.”

“Even if it’s burned and awful?”

“Even if it’s burned and awful,” replied Steve, “But it’s honestly not that bad, especially if you drizzle on the syrup. Here see- if you scrape off the burned corner like this-”

Natasha grimaced. “This is disgustingly sweet. And before my morning coffee. My job here is done, goodbye.”

She grabbed her mug and left the kitchen with a wave. She smiled as she glanced back, Steve and Tony salvaging what they could, laughing all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come find me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
